


The Demon Truly Inside Me

by RaphaleRimsy



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Of The Bachalor, Demons, Fallen, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Rimmer's Afterlife, Song - Freeform, Songs, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Summary: This is a very different Red Dwarf fan fiction you ever read before! it's about the afterlife of Rimmer's when he died cause of the radiation. the characters in the story are the character you know from many supernatural series! warning this fanfiction has a lot of abuse (of course it's a Rimmer fan fiction!) a lot a killing and blood. and if you ask me if I'm okay then the answer is nothis is the Archive Of Our Own version by the way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Fallen

Rimmer falling from heaven crying to himself thinking it was everyone he knows made him fallen.

his father, mother, 3 brothers, even his so-called friends he used to have. they're the reason why he was fallen, but that what he was thinking,

the truth is in himself. Rimmer in the ground crying to himself until he met the devil, he looks nice and cute but mostly friendly he called himself Larry because he thought it was a nice human name. "Hi I'm Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. my friends call me "Larry" "um... I'm Ar-" "You're Arnold Judas Rimmer. yeah I know, I know everybody in hell in heaven, and in the earth too! fellow me" Rimmer was confused so he follows him. "should I tell him why I'm in hell? should I tell him where is he taking me? should I tell him what is he going to do to me!?" thought Rimmer very worried about what gonna happen to him. he hopes that he won't get hurt. this is hell, right?


	2. Overlords And Over Stresssed

Lucifer introduces Rimmer to every demon. "Hey Everybody! This is Arnold, you know this human who made the deal with a demon!" "I made a deal with what again!?" Rimmer was shocked. He thought Lucifer was joking around, he is the devil though so it makes sense. "Hi, I'm Crowley! I'm the snake who tempts Adam and Eve for some stupid apple." said the snake demon "Brendon Urie! You probably know me from Panic!. Do you?" Rimmer shook his head nervously. "Well, I'm a singer and an overlord. Crazy right?" Brendon smirks, "Uh, um, yeah, I guess." Rimmer replied. "Hey, You two have big foreheads!" yelled Crowley, laughing.

"Crowley! Do you have to say that to the new overlord!!!!" Alastor replied. "I'm an overlo-" "Yeah but that's not important," said Alastor interrupted Rimmer "by the way I'm Alastor the Radio Demon, er that what they called me!" Alastor smiles way too hard it made Rimmer very uncomfortable, he asks Larry one question he had in his head since he met these demons he never heard before. "L-larry why am I meeting these overlords?" Question Rimmer "Oh, don't you remember? The deal?" "um, what deal?" Rimmer remembered the deal he had with a man, but he didn't know that guy was a demon. He was an idiot when he was younger, this is why he is a fallen angel. "Wha-what to happen to me?" Scared Rimmer, Larry looked at Rimmer "Don't worry, you have a power that no demon has." 

said Larry with an evil smile and his eyes bright red, not only that but so are Brendon, Crowley, and Alastor making the same face. "why don't you look at your self, The CopyLemming" replied Crowley gave him the mirror

Rimmer look himself at the mirror, and he saw-


	3. Demon Lemming

"oh my-" Rimmer dropped the mirror he doesn't look like himself anymore. he looks like a half-human half Lemming, instead of white background eye he has dark black with white eyes. black lines under his eyes to under his head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ME!?!?" shocked Rimmer, "You made deal with me!" said Crowley. "wait a minute, YOUR ANTHONY CROWLEY??" "Yes, and now you should regret it" "why should I? I had a sad lonely life, nobody loves me. I'm just a disappointment!" "not everyone~" said Alastor, "You Father tried to love you." "My father hated me ever since I was born Alastor! you don't know ANYTHING about ME!" Rimmer ran away from the overlords and cried about what happened to him and his life, this is his afterlife now. he should be ashamed about what he did and how much of an idiot he was. "why am I like this, why I have a terrible life, why god hated me!" said Rimmer crying. "you do know you can't run away from us" said Larry appeared out of nowhere. "AH!" "Arnold, you made the deal it's still your fault. remember what he said at the end of the sentence" "no?" Larry showed Rimmer the past when he was 15 and about to commented suicide by hanging himself, Crowley showed by and cut the rope and told him that everyone will leave him alone and he'll be powerful than ever. but when he said "powerful" he meant by becoming an overlord.

"all you said is yes yes yes 3 times yell at a demon" sigh Larry "I just wanted a happy life, a happy ending, I guess I just gave up on that" "since your in hell, you will have a better life, you will famous, everyone would love you, and also you will have all your dream come true. " Rimmer thought for a moment."Fine, what do you want me to do...?" "heh, I want you to turn into an archangel" "archangel? what and how is an Archangel?" Larry Laughed "Oh Arnie~ an Archangel is one of those leader angels or something, I want you to turn into them so you can kill them and heaven will be hell!" "so... you're saying I have... a copycat power?" "well yeah, if you think that." Rimmer thought for a while until he got an evil idea, more worst than becoming an officer "if I do this, can I rule Hell and you'll rule heaven!" Larry smerks "All Right, it's a deal!" suddenly he turns to Larry for some reason. "Hm, I guess you do know how to look like an archangel." suddenly he realized his power, he can turn into any Demons or Angel including power by thinking/feeling of them.

It has been 400 days since he has been trained, Larry came to the gym "so Arnie, how was your training" "It's fine, what do you want from me now?" "get dressed and I'll show you" "but sir, I don't have any suits" "yeah I know that's why I got you this" Larry gave him a box gift. Rimmer opens it and it's a black suit with a light gray vase and a button heartbroken with dark wings on it. "why button?" question Rimmer, "well the button will let you dressed as any angel/demon just press it!" Rimmer wore the suit and put on the button, he pressed it, and the suit turns to Alastor's suit. "wow, it does work! so is it just what I think or what they pick" "depends on what body you chose, I guess you picked Alastor's body!" "Terrific! thanks, Larry. nobody ever gave me a give before beside the-" "Anyways!" interrupted Rimmer because he doesn't care at all "follow me to my office."

Rimmer walks with Larry, "why you need me?" "You have a power no angel and demon ever has before! I have a mission for you I need you to kill all the Archangel but you need to go to heaven..." Larry thought about how Rimmer can go to heaven but he got an idea "can you turn into angel dust?" "um, who's Angel Dust?" "you don't know who's Angel Dust!?" "Of course not! you lock me up in that stupid training room! for probably a century" "well I have my reason." he went closer to Rimmer "Look if you don't get your act together I will kill you!" "but S-sir I did-" "You know what I'm saying, now be angel dust and stop Winny about it. now LEAVE!" "Yes sir!" Rimmer does the salut and leaves. "bastard." said Larry "one day if he acts like a ruler, he'll be a ruler. but he fails at this job. he better pray to all mighty his soul won't burn." 


	4. Archangel Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Enough with Rimmer, lets get into the 2nd main character and yes he is also imported in the story I'm not saying why.

A long Time ago god created Angels and Archangel but one archangel he made was a mistake. they didn't like the archangel so they split them apart and named them Aziraphale and Crowley. Aziraphale and Crowley loved each other for 6000 years wait no, 60,000 years. they got married when they stopped armageddon. but Raphael wasn't created sadly. 

thought there was a Raphael in that Universe, but Azi and Crow let him become an alternative universe hero er, Angel. he been going through dimension though dimensions and never seen the ineffable husbands ever again. though he maybe got stuck on a universe he liked.

when he was 95 years old (human age he's 23 years old) he met an archangel, his name was Nathaniel, he is a fire type an angel, Nath like to take care of children and wish to have one of his own. 

"Hi!" "Hey..?" "I'm Raphael!" "yeah I know, everyone always talks about you. uh, why you're talking to me?" "because you cute" Nathaniel blush a little. "uh you think I'm cute?"

Raphael flirty smile and shake his head. "I'm Na-n-aniel..." "so, what do you? you know I'm an archangel healer. and a bit gay" "oh I just usually take care of humans and it's something I do as a hobby... but nobody cares I'm actually forgotten and a ghost" "if you're a ghost come I can see you and touch you!" Raphael Kiss Nathaniel "well I um uh ah...." "now I'll never forget that, so you're not a ghost or forgotten angel at all!" Raphael left Nathaniel. "Bye cutie!" said Raphael smiley way too hard, Nathaniel blushes so badly that his heartbeat is faster than ever in his life. It's fast as Sonic speed then he had feelings for him.

Raphael walking and flirting at every angel he knows until he got home. Raphael sighs a little, "I wish I could love someone and somebody might love me. maybe one day..." the truth is Raphael has been single forever. he believed Love is real but he thinks Love doesn't exist in Heaven. he always walk around being cooly gay but nobody ever loved him not even a little. he was a lonely lone little angel he is. since nobody can sing and dance anymore, he made his own. 

Raphael at abandoned bar recording himself a song he made about himself and added some [Music and Sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0er96tdyTcI)

Do I look lonely?  
I see the demons on my face  
People have told me I don't look the same  
Maybe I'm a different Raphael  
I'm playing god's plans with the best of the best  
Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it too.  
yes I'm an angel, and yes I'm a healer  
one question you must terribly must not ask, am I, Crowley? 

The Archangel Raphael!  
Oh oh  
The healer of God  
The Archangel Raphael  
Oh oh  
The Gayest angel  
I am hotter then!  
Hotter then Gabriel!  
My life is pretty bad   
but I'm still the best because I'm the Archangel Raphael

I'm cutting my mind off  
when I met a cute demon my heart went burst  
I had a crush on him, but we always broke up  
And when you think of me! am I the gayer then Brendon?  
but the truth is Brendon is actually Pan.  
I'm alone angel, alone little angel  
until I found a cute angel again, how do we feel?

The Archangel Raphael!  
Oh oh  
The healer of God  
The Archangel Raphael  
Oh oh  
The Gayest angel  
I am hotter then!  
Hotter then Gabriel!  
My life is pretty bad   
but I'm still the best because I'm the Archangel Raphael

*Cute Bop music in the background.*

The Archangel Raphael!  
Oh oh  
The healer of God  
The Archangel Raphael  
Oh oh  
The Gayest angel  
I am hotter then!  
Hotter then Gabriel!  
My life is pretty bad   
but I'm still the best because I'm the Archangel Raphael

*video ends*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Brendon Urie for creating Death Of The Bachelor, I love that song so much I had to make it Raphaely!


	5. Change Differently, Help me....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is “Do What You Want With My Body” but hazbin hotel type f for repect.

Rimmer tried to turn himself into angel dust even though he doesn't know who the smeg he is at all. he started to panic and hear voices in his head feeling that he gonna die again in a very painful way. he started to cry that when Crowley came to see Rimmer "Hey, Arnold you alright" Rimmer thought that was Lister's voice "Lister, go away I'm..er...busy" Crowley was confused and worry at the same time. so he sat next to him. Rimmer kept Crying and look away from Crowley "I know Lucifer has gone a bit hard on you... he done that to me a lot before you came, he was very mean to me. I was just a different demon." "what do you mean 'different demon'?" "I mean I didn't mean to fall, I was just a nice and kind loving angel. I always dreamed to be an Archangel but those evil angels' so-called demons made me this way. ever since I've fallen I tried to be nicer than ever. to humans and Aziraphale now to you" he smiles at Rimmer. "nobody ever nice to me before, well except my family's gardener. he always nice to me but I was thought he just doing this to me because that what he was paid for." Arnold thinks of a memory of when he was 11 he was crying in a garden alone on valentine day heartbroken when Arnold realized that he will never find love when Dennis gave him a teddy bear with a rose one and then he said "Happy Valentine day, Arnold" with a nice smile on his face. Crowley hugged him. "don't worry, you'll be okay." he wipes the tears.

”Crowley leave him alone.” Said Larry “yes, sir.” Replied Crowley. Larry looked at Arnold turn into Crowley. It made Larry very angry that he slapped him. Rimmer tried not to cry, “No. no! Come on I know you can do this” “but Larry I’m trying my best” Larry hit Rimmer to the wall “maybe you be better at your mistakes Instead of being so bratty about it! Do use that kind of attitude in my house” Larry left.   
Rimmer was alone for a very long time. He sighs for a while. “My bones hurt, from these shows. I don’t feel the pain because I’m a pro. I sink in. Then I’m okay. Cause my body belongs to you when I’m with you, so do so do what you want, what you want from my body, do what you want to stop these killings. Do what want, you want with my body. Do what you want, what you want with my body. Write what you want, say what you want bout me if you wanna know that I’m not sorry. Do what you want, what you want with my body. What do you want with my body? You can’t have my heart and you won’t use my mind but, do what you want with my body. You can’t stop my voice but you can’t own my life but, do what you want with my body” he was silent for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment F for repect of Rimmer and Angel Dust.


	6. Meeting The Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer felt angry, this is what Larry wants, he wants RImmer to become so angry that he felt like he wants to kill someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're going to ask what happen to "The End Of Heaven" chapter? I change that to the next chapter for this reading reasons. it was about to be very long and it really off-topic so the next chapter is the very bloody so keep that in mind. I might change words or few that's all.

Rimmer's power went more powerful than ever, and his emotion has been more evil. whatever Larry has done to him. he becomes the person he doesn't want to be. he became a totally different person.

before he left. Larry gave him something, an easier to go back to heaven through hell. Rimmer thanked him. he started to plan how to make Larry the new god and make all the angels slaves, and Rimmer will be the new King of Hell. just like their deal. he got into heaven by using Raphael body walking around a street until found Michael talking to Gabriel, only because they are close friends. he walked to them and said "Hey!" Gabe ad Mic felt odd because Raphael is gay and always flirt with angels, but Rimmer didn't know that because he didn't learn about Archangels and their powers. larry likes to make Rimmer an idiot. Gabriel nervously said, "hey Raphael, um. what are you doing here?" (I'm I really doing this?!) thought Rimmer. (alright, just pretend that you're just a nice, kind person!) "oh you know walking around! like I usually do, heh?" Gabriel sigh and gave him a card "here's my location, just don't do stupid things to me, I know you're alone but you need to know that Angels don't love. We are angels. Raphael just please for the All-Mighty sake. be a real archangel." Rimmer nodded nervously. "yes Gabriel sir!" Rimmer walked away from Michael and Gabriel. (ohsatanohsatanohsatanohsatanohsatanohsaten I'm smegging dead now. what should I do!!!!?) thought Rimmer again, the real Raphael walk to Gabriel with a flirty face "Hey Gay-briel~!" the two Archangel blush and regret what they just heard. 

Rimmer walked to a between dark blinding so does Raphael. Rimmer change into a random angel he doesn't know, he saw Raphael sad and depressed. he wanted to talk to him but he doesn't know how so he just said: "hey, um your Raphael right?" "yes, that me. you don't have to love me just because I'm a love-gay-angel and shit." Rimmer felt bad for him so he sat next to him. "I know how your feeling. your just sad for being yourself just because people didn't like the person you really are." Raphael was surprised. "how did you know? who are you!? How did you know my feeling to this homophobic heaven!" "because I have that same feeling." "when?" "always, I like guys too. well, I never told anybody that because I was scared that they might hurt me. or even worst-" "kill you for being gay because they're homophobic" "er um.. yeah that. so I just pretend or lie that I like girls"

"heh" laughed Raphael. "to be honest that's the stupidest idea I ever heard. I liked it, only because the girls are really rude and mean. they always get attention from a boy. plus, most of them are straight, and I hate straight people and Karens" "well you know, girls can be girls. even the trans one" "on I respect trans right!" they talk for so long that Raphael forgot that he supposed to be with Gabriel, "didn't Gabriel needed you for something?" "yeah I think I'll tell him I'm not coming tomorrow, thanks for talking to me, nobody ever talks to be before I'm usually all alone. what's your name?" question Raphael. Rimmer didn't know how to reponed since the angel he chose is random. "oh probably someone you might see here and there. see you soon Raphael!" Raphael smiles and ran back his home. "well that was close Arnie! I hope I won't get in trouble! I guess?" Rimmer running finding Gabriel a house. 

"well this should be the place" he turns to Raphael then knock on the door. Gabriel opens and disappointed what he just saw. "oh, it's you." he sighed "come in."


	7. The End of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh, you already know want gonna happen so yeah.  
> also, this is the best part of this story.

Gabriel let ~~Raphael~~ Rimmer in his house. "Nice house Gabriel." "yeah yeah don't go too far about it." 

Rimmer walking to his kitchen to find some knife. "you know, when we talk about love and angel. You do seem to change your attitude? any reasons?" Rimmer was nerves, he didn't know how to answer so he replied in a weird way. "well, I just though you. you were probably right about me! I should change it. love is a joke here in heaven!" Gabriel was surprised. he didn't know Raphael had changed. "hey, are you okay? you have a knife. are you trying to make me laugh? you do know we don't joke around!" Rimmer felt scared so when Gabriel got near him, Rimmer had a strange feeling so he stabbed him 5 times ripping his organ out. then he starting to laugh. then he realized he killed Gabriel. "oh smeg! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!" then he heard a knocking from the door. "HEY! WHATS ALL THESE HORROR MOVIES SOUNDS!" Rimmer immediately presses the button then he teleports back to hell. he was at the middle of city Hell

"Hello Arnold." said Larry "L-LArry sir, I did it!" said Rimmer proud! "No, you didn't." "What..?" "you just killed Gabriel and cowardly came back! what kind of demon are you! try harder!" "But sir-" "JUST DO WHAT I JUST SAID! YOU THINK YOU CAN'T JUST KILL that HEARTLESS ANGEL!! YOU ARE A DEMON ACT LIKE IT!" "WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME AN DEMON! I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS LARRY! ME AND CROWLEY!" "DON'T TALK ABOUT CROWLEY ARNOLD. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HOW BAD YOUR WORK IS. NOW GO BACK TO HEAVEN"

Rimmer felt angry then he about to punch him, but Larry grabs his hand. he sighs and said, "this is the reason why nobody likes you, you do know that." Larry walks away from him. then Rimmer started to cry. (why am I like this, why nobody even likes me. why do I have to be a villain in this story!) then he thought about Crowley. so he ran to find Crowley. Crowley was also trying to find him too as well then they bump each other "oof sorry mate!" they both said. "Crowley?" then Crowley hugged him. "um what are you doing?" "its Called a hug, it means I love you!" Rimmer felt comfortable when he hugs him. so he hugs him back. "I heard what happen to you and Larry, so I was checking if you were okay?" "I'm fine..." "people who said they're fine really mean they're not. please tell me are you really alright?" "WHY DO YOU CARE! WHY ARN'T YOU AN ANGEL! AND WHY YOUR SO KIND TO ME ARE YOU SUPOST TO HATE ME LIKE EVERYBODY IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!" "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! it isn't your fault that you fall, it was Larry!" "wha- what do you mean?" "Larry told me that I should fool around humans lives. I said no but he wanted me to ruin your life. I didn't have a chose, so I have to ruin your life and I regret it. now many angels are gonna die and it all Larry fault!" "but...why me?" "because Larry knows if you fall you have a copy power. so he chooses." "what am I gonna do?" 

"well." said Crowley trying to get an idea. "well they're always the angels who can help you?" Rimmer thought about. "alright maybe you have point." 

then Rimmer teleports back to heaven back to Gabriel house. it looks abandon so he went get of the house, he saw Michael depressed so he walk towards him. "hey Michael? what's wrong?" (btw he's still on Raphael's body i forgot to say that) "I knew you were acting strange." "what?" "Don't talk to me murder!" "but I'm the Archangel Raphael! I don't hurt angels! nobody in heaven would!!" "I know. I just thought you- you killed Gabriel. but your just "the Healer one" so of course it wasn't you. just stay away from me okay?"

Rimmer doesn't know how to respond so he didn't. he just talks aways that's when he saw another angel... and he knows who that is. "Lister? is that you?" said Rimmer confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder: Lister is still in stasis during his demon times


	8. Warning, This Is Very Dangerous Chapter.

"um are you talking to me" replied Nathaniel. "oh, sorry wrong person." Nath was simpler with that name, "um, can I ask? who is Lister you're talking about" "oh," said Rimmer nervously said "Lister is just an old mate of mine when I was alive-" "alive?! I thought you were an archangel!" "well, what I meant to say-" "WHO ARE YOU?!?" Rimmer really needs to tell him the truth. "look can we go to your place. alone, right now" "only if you tell me who are you!" said Nathaniel scared.

they both when to Nathaniel's house, Rimmer locks all doors, close all the windows and they both went to the basement. "what are you doing, are you going to tell me." 

Rimmer turns his demon form, Nathaniel was shocked "so, you're a.." "yes" "and you can..." "yes" Rimmer explains to Rimmer everything that going to happen to everyone and heaven. Nathaniel believed him because he knows him. "so this Lister, you were talking about. who is he?" "well he was an..." then he thought about him, his pranks, his smiles, but the worst part is, Rimmer, likes Lister... so he lied. "oh was just my boyfriend" "I didn't know he has a boyfriend. I thought you hated him?" "i- um... well I secretly loved him.."

"I have a secret. just don't tell him this, I don't want her to think she not human!" "1. yeah Lister not human, 2. what do you mean 'she'?" "nevermind on that" Nathaniel whispering to Rimmer then he nodded, so does Nathaniel. "lets may never tell everyone about this." "about what." "exactly.." 

Rimmer then to Raphael not speaking for a while. then I saw Michael somewhere dark in the street, he walk to them and hit Michael on the head.

they passed out. when Michael woke up, he was surprised that he was in a very dark and scary basement, he can't speak since their tongue has been cut. he tried to scream for help but he couldn't. that's when Rimmer still being Raphael, standing to the dark "well, archangel bastard." he said in a Calm tone. "you know, nobody is going to help you, you just all alone, and now you'll die like Gabriel." Michael cried, he tried to move around but it was too late, Rimmer sliced them through. "night, the archangel." Michael died of blood loss. Rimmer turns back to his normal form, he starting to enjoy killing archangels. and so he did that. he has killed Michael, Gabriel, Saraqael, Raguel sadly Aziraphale too. 

but there was one archangel he hasn't killed yet. and it was The angel healer. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Demon Truly Inside Me (Franch Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023299) by [RaphaleRimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy)




End file.
